The closet of Doom
by Plush Panda
Summary: Because there isn't enough drama and the supply closet should be used for something. According to House anyway. Eventual Cameron/Thirteen.
1. Too little drama

In the hallway, right after having issued commands to his little army of do-gooders, House spotted Cameron walking into the supply closet.

"Thirteen!" He called her back. She turned around, surprised at having been called Thirteen again after a particular long bout of odd nicknames. "Go get us some nitrile gloves."

"Why?" She asked, already suspicious of the boyish glint in his eyes.

"The patient harbors an allergy to latex, so unless you want him to-" He started explaining, pulling that smart-ass face of his while doing so.

"Fine." She interrupted, irritated, immediately walking off to the supply closet. House grinned madly, waiting for her to enter the closet before he limped over as fast as he could. He whistled innocently as he reached for something in his pocket, looking around with a matching innocent expression before pulling out some keys, choosing the right one, closing the door and locking it. All in one swift motion.

"The entire straight male population will forever appreciate your ignorance, José." He mumbled after briefly having examined the nametag attached to the janitor's keys. He held his pocket open with a finger and dropped the keys back in, grin widening at the possibilities of this little stunt. The infamous doctor then continued to pull up a foldable chair and took a seat next to the door.

* * *

Allison was searching a shelf for the stash of tongue depressors when she heard someone else enter the supply closet. She looked up briefly to see Thirteen walk in.

"Hey." The brunette greeted lamely, immediately searching the shelves for the gloves with her eyes.

"Hi." Cameron replied equally enthusiastically as she continued her search. It took a moment or two before she heard the door close again, but she thought nothing of it; Thirteen must've left after finding what she was looking for. That was why she was so surprised when a familiar click followed the sound of the door closing, accompanied by the other woman's exclamation.

"Oh hell no!" Thirteen said, frowning as she tried to open the door and failed.

"Let me guess," Allison began, never straying from the task at hand and silently wondering what all that junk was doing on those shelves. "House locked us in."

"I should've known." She turned to the other doctor as she folded her arms, noticing with slight admiration how she remained so calm in such an aggravatingly childish situation. "He was radiating mischief like there was no tomorrow."

"Hm." Cameron hummed in confirmation, not so much bothered by being locked in. Yet. "We'll be missed, House will be prime suspect, he will be questioned mercilessly, and hopefully I'll find the darned tongue depressors before someone gets us out." She finished the sentence in playful agitation, huffing when she couldn't find them on that shelf either.

Thirteen looked up, having spotted the items lying on one of the higher shelves earlier. "You mean those tongue depressors?" She pointed at them with her thumb. Allison finally stopped raking her eyes over the lower shelves, following Thirteen's finger to the top shelf.

"Thanks." She muttered, smiling weakly at her before reaching for the box. Thirteen stood behind the doctor, unable to fight off the amused smile that appeared when Cameron stretched but not quite reached the shelf. After a while she finally decided to help her, however amusing it was to see the petite doctor struggling.

Allison was surprised when she felt the brunette hover over her as she grabbed the box for her, even though she was a second away from asking her to do so. They were standing inches apart when Thirteen handed her the box, her smug smile disappearing when she noticed how close the staggered expression of the other doctor was.

"There you go." She said plainly, refusing to acknowledge that this was a potential romantic situation by not stepping back out of her personal space. House was not around to witness it, but this was probably what he wanted; to get them all huffy and embarrassed in the small space.

"Yeah, thanks." She offered feebly, taking the small box and watching it slide into her white coat to avoid eye contact with the other woman. At least until she was standing a comfortable distance away. Thirteen raised an eyebrow at the flustered expression, but decided not to comment on it and instead stepped away.

"Do you reckon he's listening?" Cameron asked, realizing that was a very real possibility.

"Reckon?" Thirteen repeated. She wasn't surprised that the blonde had a colorful vocabulary, but it sounded so foreign coming from her. When Allison shot her a look, she raised her hands to show it wasn't any of her business. Truth was, Cameron knew that Chase had been rubbing off on her, she would just rather spend her time in denial. "Yeah, probably. Unless he has a camera in here or is just screwing with us."

"House really makes you paranoid, doesn't he?" At the blank look she received she explained, "in general I mean."

Thirteen nodded, not risking to let House know that he got to her. Cameron caught the hint and remained silent after that, eventually settling herself on the floor. The silence stretched and unbeknownst to them, both occupants of the closet shared the hope that it got to House.

"What's your name anyway?" Cameron eventually broke the silence, looking up at the other doctor in wonder. Thirteen observed the blonde for a moment, figuring that it couldn't hurt if she knew her name.

"Remy Hadley." She answered.

"Allison Cameron, but you already know." Cameron said, trying to ignore the pileup of awkward situations as she pulled up her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Remy watched on, wondering what made the other woman look so vulnerable all of the sudden, and eventually blamed the pink scrubs and position she was in.

"Will you be missed any time soon?" Remy asked, averting her eyes.

"I should be, so hopefully we'll be out of here within the hour." Allison suddenly raised her chin from her knees, meeting Thirteen's questioning eyes. "Do you have a cell phone on you?"

"No." She shook her head, not bothering to explain, but probably not carrying one for the same reason the blonde wasn't. After that another silence befell them in which Hadley was unable to suppress a yawn from coming up.

"Late night?" Cameron asked in small talk-mode. Remy didn't feel compelled to answer, but would have to if she wanted to survive the hour without anymore awkward silences.

"Sort of." She shrugged, settling her attention on the door.

* * *

On the other side of the door House rolled his eyes. This wasn't going anywhere any time soon and he could only hold off curious doctors and nurses for so long. He pulled out a piece of paper – a receipt for the lunch that Wilson paid for earlier – and scribbled something on the back of it, sliding it underneath the door.

* * *

"Is it true?" Thirteen asked, trying to sound like she wasn't interested in the gossip that House had written down. She held the receipt while Cameron read it over her shoulder.

"No." Allison answered when she had finished reading it. "I don't know why he would think such a thing." She frowned at the door, imagining House sitting behind it.

"It is House we're talking about." Remy tried, before realizing what she just implied.

"No, Chase and I are still together and doing just- just wonderful." Even to Remy that sounded a little stunted. "This is just House's pitiful attempt at hooking us up for his own sick pleasure." Cameron explained with a wild gesture. Thirteen's eyes lit up as she got an idea, ignoring Allison's issues that had seeped through.

* * *

House turned his attention from his playstation portable to the door as he heard a thump, followed by a dampened whimper. He leaned his ear on the door, mouth dropping open at the conversation he heard.

"Whu-what are you doing?" It was Cameron's pleading voice.

"Shut up and kiss me." House frowned as he listened more intently. Was that the smacking of lips and the rustling of clothes he heard? He snapped his mouth shut as he thought things through. There was no way the note had worked that well.

Before the situation could progress any further he pulled out his phone and hastily searched the record function. He pressed the right button and left the phone on the ground at the door, greeting a nurse who was eying him strangely with a smile.

"Oh Remy." Cameron moaned. House spared a glance at the door as if he could see what was happening behind it. "Don't stop." He smirked. This was just too rich.

* * *

Remy raised an eyebrow at Cameron, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. She couldn't deny that it was kind of funny how the blonde managed to sound so credible. Taken completely out of context – sexy too. Allison caught her amused look and mouthed a 'what?' towards the other doctor. Thirteen shook her head and focused on the job at hand, popping another piece of gum into her mouth.

* * *

When House deemed it enough he pocketed his phone again and unlocked the door. Unsurprisingly enough, both woman were standing near the door, doing absolutely nothing. Cameron had turned slightly pink in the face, but Thirteen seemed unfazed.

"Well damn." House suppressed his smile as the two doctors walked past him.

* * *

Chase was in the middle of telling Cameron an anecdote when House seated himself at their table. He placed his phone on the table and pressed a select button before either of them could get a word in.

"_Oh Remy, don't stop._" Chase's eyes widened when he recognized the voice, looking from the mobile to House and back again, finally settling his eyes on Cameron. The saucy recorded conversation continued while Allison buried her face in her hands. House studied Chase with an earsplitting grin, who turned especially green when Thirteen's voice came through. After what seemed like forever the recording came to an end.

"Aaaand go." House leaned back in his chair as he looked at his watch, timing how long it would take for them to brake up.

* * *

**Just for fun, obviously, so don't take it too seriously. And because _the Plan_ isn't really progressing. Sadly enough.**


	2. Under a minute

"How was I supposed to know he would record it?" Thirteen complained, trying to lose the blonde doctor hot on her tail.

"You were supposed to be the rational one." She rolled her eyes at the poor accusations Cameron was throwing around for no reason but to vent her frustrations. "You work with House. You should've been paranoid enough to know this would happen."

"I _was_ paranoid, you agreed anyway." She reasoned.

"House- Chase-" Cameron stammered, not able to think and keep up with the other woman at the same time. "Stop running for a moment!"

Remy only stopped when she reached the elevators a few feet away, pressing the button and proceeding to wait for the doors to open. Her body language all the while obviously showing that she was not interested in what Cameron had to say.

"Do you know what he did?" Cameron seethed at the lack of interest the brunette was showing.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Thirteen asked plainly, watching the floor numbers change to her disadvantage. So much for that excuse.

"He got Chase to listen to it. He even timed how long it took for one of us to storm off. Do you know how long it took?" Cameron folded her arms, resisting the urge to tap her foot.

"Under a minute?" She guessed lamely, meeting Allison's displeased expression. She raised her eyebrows at the blonde's lack of verbal reaction. "Under a minute?" She repeated incredulously, before focusing on the floor numbers again. They were now coming for her floor. "Wow, you guys have issues."

"Yes." Cameron sighed sadly. When Remy chanced another glance at the other doctor she looked visibly deflated, all traces of frustration gone. This ignited a small spark of sympathy within her.

"I had to listen to House process 'oh Remy, don't stop' in almost every sentence he used." She said as nonchalantly as possible, trying to lift Cameron's mood with her own experience. This earned her a grateful little smile, which she only vaguely noticed because she was still willing the elevator to come faster.

Finally the elevator doors slid open, revealing House and Wilson. Wilson was turned to House, awaiting an answer for whatever he had asked. House just studied the two female doctors, realizing they had been talking, before grinning as if he had just thought of the best joke ever, "Oh _Remy_, don't stop. Not on my account." Wilson raised his eyebrows, looking at the two woman as if he had just noticed they were there.

"Going down?" The oncologist asked. Thirteen nodded, ignoring the limp doctor. He made some room for her to enter, but House leaned forwards slightly on his cane.

"Please do." House smiled perversely. Cameron rolled her eyes at his comment, while Thirteen chose for the more subtle glare to show her irritation. As if on cue, both Remy and Allison turned their own separate ways and walked away.

"What did you do now?" Wilson asked, frowning slightly.

"I didn't do anything." House's smile never left as he took out his phone. "_They_ faked sex in the supply closet. Wanna hear?"

"You…" Wilson trailed off as House chose some options on his mobile, "no. I want to be able to look them in the eyes without having stray thoughts."

"Tsk, you homo." He accused before pressing play anyway. Wilson just shook his head as he tried his best not to listen too intently.

* * *

Thirteen stormed out of the locker room, intent on hunting down House for his latest practical joke, but instead came across Cameron and Chase exiting the hospital. They looked like they had resolved matters, if the fact that they were holding hands and were smiling at each other was any indication.

"Dr. Cameron!" She jogged up to them, catching them before they were gone. They turned around simultaneously, wearing matching surprised expressions. Chase's soon turned displeased. "I need to talk to you." At Allison's hesitance and the man's obvious intent to interrupt she added a quick and pressuring, "_now_." With that she started to walk back in the general direction of the locker room, not bothering to turn around to see if she was following or not.

Cameron shot Chase a questioning look, silently asking for permission. He let out a sigh, unable to put up a fight when his girlfriend pulled that face.

"I'll wait in the car." He relented, receiving a bright smile and a squeeze of the hand before she walked off. He smiled wryly before exiting the building, convincing himself that nothing was going on. Even though Thirteen never really talked to anyone and suddenly chose to steal Allison away for no apparent reason. He stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly as he hesitated. If he took a peek, no one would be the wiser. Well, he would of course, but that was the point.

With those thoughts he slyly followed his girlfriend to wherever Thirteen was leading her.

When Cameron entered the locker room she was met with Thirteen studying a plain pink card, which she then proceeded to hand over to the blonde. The card read '_Let's do that for real next time. ~ Allison._'

"You don't seriously think I wrote this, do you?" She asked, turning the card around and studying the sheer plainness of it all. A brief sniff told her it wasn't even scented like she thought it would be, considering House.

"That's all I needed to hear." Thirteen took back the card when Allison offered it to her and threw it into her locker before throwing it shut unceremoniously. Cameron eyed her own locker for a moment.

The brunette noticed. "Need any back up?" She asked in such a plain tone that for a moment Allison thought she was serious. Instead of answering she just walked over to her locker, entered the right combination and opened it.

Remy looked on in mild interest, realizing that the blonde wasn't wearing her pink scrubs for a change. It was refreshing.

"Uh," Cameron hesitated before taking out what was planted in her locker, carefully pulling out a pair of black panties, "is this… yours?" Thirteen's eyes widened just a fraction when she in fact recognized the underwear. She quickly managed to cover up her surprise however, when Allison turned to her for confirmation.

"No." She denied coolly, slightly disturbed at the idea that House had acquired that somehow. This was getting out of hand.

Chase was a regular James Bond when he finally came within hearing range. He was even able to spare a few undetected glances into the locker room through the door that hadn't been closed properly. He would have felt somewhat accomplished at staying in the shadows, as it were, if it weren't for the panties that Allison had been holding when he took a peek. And why was she asking Thirteen if they were hers? That was certainly open for interpretation.

Cameron noted with amusement that there was a note attached to it. She placed back the underwear, instead taking said piece of paper and rolling her eyes after having read the hastily scribbled line. "_Just a taste of what could be yours, Remy._" She read aloud, laughing slightly.

"What?" Chase immediately regretted letting the word out, hastily making his way out of there before he was spotted. His woman was blatantly flirting with Thirteen! His thoughts stumbled about, running one raunchy scenario after the other through his mind, each one ending with him hurt. There was just no misinterpreting the situation he had come across.

Cameron looked at the door briefly, thinking she heard something, but almost immediately dismissing it as her imagination when she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"This is really un-House-like," Thirteen stated, earning back Cameron's attention, "it's too obvious."

"Maybe." She agreed halfheartedly, contemplating the events. Eventually she shrugged. "Whoever it was, it was probably their goal to get to us, so let's forget this ever happened?"

The brunette nodded.

"Alright!" Allison smiled politely, pushing her locker closed. "See you tomorrow then." And with that she left.

Thirteen frowned when she was left alone to her thoughts. Did Cameron just keep the underwear?

* * *

Cameron groaned as she took some Tylenol, downing a glass of water immediately after. She was experiencing the worst headache in history, but refused to go home because of Chase.

Grimacing, she recalled the fight he had started for no apparent reason. There had been the brief mention of Thirteen somewhere along the way, but he had been mostly ranting about how their relationship was too fragile to be real. She couldn't believe that he had actually broken up with her. Because they weren't on the best terms of all reasons.

"Unbelievable." She muttered, almost glad that he did break up if he was going to be an ass over nothing. To believe he had been following her like a love struck puppy in the past. It broke her heart.

"What's unbelievable?" Cameron jumped at Remy's voice, forgetting that she was within hearing range. She looked up and was met with Thirteen's unimpressed features. She briefly considered telling her about the breakup, just to get it off her chest, but eventually decided against it. The brunette wouldn't care.

Truth was, Remy was surprised that the question even left her mouth. Even more so when she realized that she wanted to know the answer. Perhaps it was because Allison always looked so upbeat. The change in her mood was too noticeable not to be curious about. Though she had seen her lose her composure slightly when House was teasing Chase with the audio recording. That was nothing compared to now however.

"Nothing." Cameron shook her head solemnly, throwing the empty disposable cup she was holding away as she walked back to the ER.

Thirteen took Cameron's place at the water cooler, not so much bothered by the blonde's reluctance to talk. Hell, if she was treated like she treated Allison the other day, then she would be reluctant to talk to herself too. As she filled her own cup of water the thought that she _could_ be nicer crossed her mind.

* * *

**After the wave of reviews the story (which was originally intended to be a oneshot) received, I felt inspired/compelled to continue writing. I mean wow. Your reviews are just _that_ appreciated. If you haven't received a reply to your review, it's probably because I only wanted to say "thanks!" and didn't want to spam your inbox :P**

**Also, after discussing alien abduction, magical pregnancy and character death/reincarnation with my Sources I realized that the Plan was going to have to stay on hold for a while. If you know what I mean.**


	3. Flowers say it all

Cameron noticed the flowers at the front desk the next morning, but hadn't thought much of it until someone called her over and told her they were addressed to her. She half expected them to be from Chase. That was until she saw the little card sticking out.

'_Sorry. ~Thirteen.'_ She frowned. Either Thirteen was genuinely sorry for her behavior the other day or it was House. Again. Though there was nothing remotely romantic about the assortment of flowers she couldn't even name _or_ about the card. So it could have been Hadley. But House was on a roll these days.

She let out a sigh as she took out the card, putting the flowers away so that it looked like they belonged in their environment. She had to admit it was a nice idea that Thirteen wanted to apologize, but she would ask around during lunch anyway.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Thirteen was surprised to find Cameron standing near her table with a tray in hand.

"No." She straightened in her chair and made some room at the relatively small table, remembering her silent promise to be less blunt to the other woman. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Cameron smiled, pleased with the positive reaction she got from the brunette. She seated herself across Thirteen, taking out the card from the flowers afterwards and sliding it across the table.

Remy looked from the card to Allison and back again, taking the carton when she saw the approval in her eyes. She smiled at the apology she had supposedly written.

"You want to know if they are really from me." She asked, absentmindedly turning the card around to study the printed roses on the front.

"They?" Cameron acted unremarkably as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"The flowers." Remy answered without much thought, meeting with knowing eyes when she looked up. She could practically read the thought right off her face. "I saw them this morning." She explained.

"Did you?" Allison asked, not at all convinced.

"I suppose I could have written it." She said after a moment of deliberation, ignoring her question as she placed the card on the table. "Since it might have been my fault and I could have been inappropriately rude."

Allison smiled in appreciation; that was as close as she was going to get to an apology.

"But I didn't." Thirteen continued, sliding back the carton towards Allison. The blonde's smile dimmed, but remained. An indirect, implied apology was still an apology. They sat in silence for a while, the food a welcome distraction as they tried to conjure up some sort of conversation. Cameron's features turned thoughtful when she realized something.

"What could've been your fault?" She asked curiously.

"House has a big mouth, we know about Chase." Remy gave her the muted version of a sympathetic look when Cameron's expression turned for the worst. Allison soon caught herself however, and rolled her eyes, much to Thirteen's surprise.

"That is hardly your fault, it would have happened sooner or later."

"You're not surprised about House finding out on such a short notice?" She paused. "Never mind, don't answer that." Cameron chuckled briefly before they were interrupted by Thirteen's beeper. She checked the device and made to stand up.

"I'll see you around." She forced an apologetic smile.

"Bye." Allison said meekly.

Remy frowned thoughtfully as she walked away. The blonde's vulnerable reply had stirred something in her, however minor and unimportant it felt. She turned around to catch a glimpse of the other doctor before she opened the door. Cameron was in the process of poking at her desert, unaware of the attention she was given.

"Damn." She whispered, realizing she couldn't muster up the indifference she usually accessed so easily. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid.

* * *

Thirteen pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. It had been fifteen minutes since she had walked into the conference room, only to find out that there was no meeting. When she figured she misunderstood the date and wanted to leave, the door wouldn't open. Not because it was stuck or because it was locked, but because the door handle was missing. She would bet money on it that House was behind it. Why he would want her locked up and alone was beyond her though.

It became all too obvious when she was saw a pink clad figure walking in.

"Stop! The door!" She was out of the chair so fast it rolled back.

Cameron jumped at the sudden exclamation and did just as she was told, freezing in the entrance as the door fell shut behind her. Thirteen reached around Allison for the door, trying to grasp it before it closed, inadvertently pushing up against the other woman in the process. Allison turned her head to the side, breathing down Hadley's neck as she saw how she was trying to get a hold of the nonexistent door handle.

"No way." Cameron said incredulously, realization dawning. "Again?"

"Fuck me!" Remy exclaimed when she grasped air, turning around abruptly to briefly pace back and forth around the room, coming to a halt when she saw the expression Cameron was wearing. She appeared taken aback. "Sorry." She muttered, dropping herself in the chair she had previously been occupying.

* * *

House hummed 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry as he stuck a warning notice to the door, claiming that the conference room was filled with asbestos and needed to be avoided. He only had to wait until the girls bonded and if he read the signs right (/was lucky enough), some sleepovers were going to turn into half naked pillow fights very soon. And if his expectations (/fantasies) weren't fulfilled, he'd just manipulate the signs again (/come up with only partly thought through attempts at bringing them together).

He appreciated his work, smug with self-satisfaction. No one would expect _that_ to happen twice in a row. It was brilliant, infallible, awe inspiring.

He brought up his wrist to take a look at his watch. It was time for a snack.

* * *

"I knew House was insistent, but this is ridiculous." Thirteen moaned, head thrown back against the chair so she could watch the ceiling. Cameron stood against the table, arms folded as she struck a thoughtful pose.

"I hate to say it, but it's kind of clever." Remy dropped her eyes to look at the blonde disbelievingly. "No one would expect him to do the same thing twice."

"That's… stupid." She deadpanned, raising her eyes to the ceiling again. "_We_'re stupid."

Cameron shrugged, smiling slightly at Thirteen's choice of words. "Look on the bright side."

"There's a bright side?" She interrupted, obviously still displeased with herself for not seeing the whole situation coming.

"No House, no clinic duty, no difficult patients." She trailed off when she noticed how Thirteen's frown lessened. "Isn't there a phone around here?" Her frown reappeared just like that.

"No." Remy sighed tiredly. "I checked already."

"Mobile?" Cameron questioned.

"I should have taped the damn thing to my thigh after last time." She grunted.

"Balcony?"

"I'm not that desperate. Not yet anyway." She lifted her head as a thought made it's entrance. "You don't suppose he wants to keep us here over night, do you?" At her doubtful expression Remy grunted again, dropping her head into her previous pose.

* * *

"Why are you being so difficult?!" Cameron complained, walking towards the window to distract herself with the view.

Thirteen rolled her eyes from her place at the table, not in the mood for one of Cameron's rants. All she did in the past hour and a half was ignore some questions and sometimes hum in agreement to avoid getting into a lengthy discussion with the blonde. To keep their relationship professional.

Alright, perhaps she wanted to spite House as well.

When Cameron received no answer, she turned around, shooting the brunette her version of a glare. "Honestly, one moment you're awkwardly attempting to achieve some kind of friendly conversation and the next you're- you're brooding and being a bitch to anyone who isn't."

"Right back at you." Remy mumbled, halfheartedly turning the chair around to face away from the blonde.

"At least I have valid reason's for my mood swings! You're just doing whatever you feel like." She continued as she walked over to the chair she was occupying, gesturing wildly along the way.

Thirteen took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. _Not going to engage, not going to engage_.

"I mean, what's your problem?" It came out more sincere than she had intended.

_Fuck that_. Thirteen thought, standing up abruptly to face the surprised doctor. The chair swiveled around slowly before coming to a complete halt. "Fine, you want to know, I'll tell you." She ground out. "_You_'re the problem."

"What?" She asked, confused, watching how Remy walked over until she was standing right in front of her.

"I tried to put you off by being awkward and boring, yet you still attempted to get on my good side. I threw you a half assed apology and you took it. I've been nothing but rude and you want to talk about my problems?" Thirteen let out an incredulous breath. "You're too damn compassionate for your own good!"

"You're mad because I care?" Cameron's eyebrows knitted upwards. She should have been intimidated to some degree, but she simply wasn't. The brunette was mad and blowing off steam, that was for sure, but she didn't feel threatened.

"I'm frustrated because you're too good for me and won't take the hint!" She raised her voice, but never seemed to outright yell. "I keep throwing your efforts back into your face and yet you still continue even though it affects you!"

"Too good for you?" Allison repeated, more confused than ever. Hadley let her frown slip for a moment, enough for Cameron to understand that she had said something that she hadn't meant for her to know. She pieced together the bits of information. "You think you're going to be a bad influence on me." She concluded breathlessly.

"No!" Thirteen exclaimed in the heat of the moment, but realized in her denial that it was true. Only she would have worded it entirely different. At Cameron's scrutinizing eyes she figured she was being read like a book. "Fine, yes!" She turned around to walk back to her seat with the purpose of ignoring her for the remaining amount of time they were locked up together.

Saying she was surprised when Allison suddenly pulled her into a hug from behind was an understatement. She stiffened in the hold, not comprehending what just happened.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked tentatively, unconsciously dropping her hostile demeanor.

"I don't know." Cameron answered truthfully, her voice muffled by a shoulder. When Hadley didn't pull out of the embrace she decided to voice her thoughts. "You were being nice. The whole time."

Thirteen's eyes roamed across the room, glad that Allison couldn't see her because her emotions were no doubt showing very obviously through her facial expressions. After a short silence, a comfortable one at last, she felt the arms tug at her waist. She complied semi-reluctantly and turned around, failing to fix her expression as she eventually came face to face with a thoughtful Cameron.

"You're an odd one." She commented softly, searching Remy's eyes for anything that betrayed how she felt. She was met with something akin to a hurt look. Cameron bit her lower lip, hesitating to continue, but encouraged by the vulnerability that she was shown. "You're lonely."

Thirteen didn't react as she processed the words. They weren't true, she told herself, Allison had to stop meddling with other people's business – her business.

Warm hands on her cheeks snapped her out of her reverie, making her all too aware that the blonde was standing very, very close. She couldn't bring herself to step away though, too busy wondering what the other would do next.

It surprised Cameron that she was honestly considering to kiss the other woman. She didn't however. If she did she wanted it to be because love was blooming in her heart, not because she wanted that pained expression to melt away. No, instead she pulled her down for a hug, wrapping her arms around Hadley's neck.

Remy breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. For all the time she spent avoiding this situation, she felt oddly comforted by the embrace. So she let Allison do as she pleased. At least for the moment.

* * *

**Either I did something amazing here and created something original, or I screwed up big time and made it soap-y and unbearable. Either way, let me know so I can do something about it.**

**Also, I might've slipped into the dreadful OOC zone, but yeah, what else is new? ****House's ploys are usually brilliant and thought through, so I apologize for making it seem like he's just fooling around :P**


	4. Salvation

_Remy breathed in deeply, head swimming at Cameron's natural scent as she pressed her face into her warm neck. Allison stepped into the embrace until they were standing flush against each other, her hold on Thirteen tightening briefly when it was obvious that the other woman wasn't going to back away. It felt slightly awkward how the brunette didn't return the hug, but it was to be expected. The fact that she had pressed into her was probably the equivalent of a bear hug to her._

_Thirteen sighed silently, blowing warm air across Cameron's skin. The contrast of the hot breath and their relatively cold surroundings sent a slight shiver up the blonde's spine, but she ignored it. The shiver brought the younger doctor out of whatever relaxed state of mind she was, and led to the realization that she had to back away some time before the embrace became inappropriately long or simply inappropriate._

_So she began to back away, feeling the arms around her neck slide down her shoulders almost reluctantly, only to lock onto those soulful blue eyes when they came into view. Those eyes that seemed to take her in so tenderly._

_Cameron decided on stepping away entirely before the moment became too strange and Remy cursed herself for feeling disappointed, hiding her reaction by turning around to seat herself in one of the chairs again._

Thirteen's eyebrow twitched when she caught herself recalling the earlier event involving the woman sitting across from her at the table, bunched up and asleep. _In explicit detail._ She wasn't even sure if some of the details she remembered were reality or just her compensating imagination.

She shook off the thoughts, glancing at her watch. Three hours and counting. Whoever was looking for them, if they even were, was probably being led around by House's cryptic actions. Or knowing House; the blatant truth. If he told them he had locked the two of them up together in the hopes of some hot lesbian action, then there was a probability that they wouldn't believe him. She just hoped that whoever was looking for them knew House well enough to see through his truthful lies. She frowned at the strange thought. Their time here was certainly affecting her logic.

Allison murmured some unintelligible words in her sleep, shifting slightly.

Remy was practically forced to watch and listen due to the lack of interesting things about them. A sudden urge to pull a prank on the sleeping woman overcame her, but she resisted. She was not going to stoop that low because of a little boredom.

Cameron shifted again, pulling her legs closer to her chest and tilting her head against the back of the chair. If she wasn't sitting sideways it would've probably been painful in the end.

Thirteen didn't even try to look away, instead watching the doctor until she decided that she _was_ bored enough to wake her up. As she made her way to the other side of the table she wondered if this was how House usually felt. Boredom leading him to do all kinds of crazy things, like locking them up twice in a row.

When she was standing next to Cameron she started to doubt if it was a good idea to wake her up at all. They had resigned to some sort of comfortable silence after their fight – if you could call it that - and waking her up was probably not the best of ideas if she wanted to avoid any small talk or questions. Then again, small talk and questions were sounding really attractive right now.

She stood, trying to decide what the best way to wake her up was, while examining the sleeping woman in front of her. What on earth had she been thinking when she tried to comfort her earlier? It would have been so much easier to ignore her or to throw some stinging comments back at her, yet she remained cool and managed to figure her out.

Cameron frowned in her sleep, breathing in harshly for a moment.

Right when Thirteen reached out to the other woman the door swung open, making her drop her hand. In the door opening stood Wilson, shooting empathetic looks at the two doctors.

"Don't close the door!" Remy found herself yelling as she raised her hands to indicate that he shouldn't move. Thankfully the oncologist reacted unlike Cameron had and held the door open as he turned to examine it.

"No door handle. Well, that sure explains it." He turned back to face them, motioning for them to come over. "I'm sure you two are dying to get out of here."

"You have no idea." Thirteen responded, taking a step towards the exit, only to realize that the blonde was still fast asleep. She stopped and without any thoughts to delay her this time, she gently shook the other woman by the shoulder. "Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron stirred as she raised a hand, consciously or not, to cover the one on her shoulder, lazily trailing her fingers down the younger doctor's knuckles. At this Hadley hastily pulled her hand away, shooting Wilson an exaggerated look of helplessness. He just raised an eyebrow as he smiled in amusement. Thirteen shook her head in response and chose to continue verbally, "_Dr. Cameron_."

Allison's eyes finally fluttered open, raising the same hand to rub at one of her eyes as she looked up at the brunette. "Hm?"

Thirteen nodded her head towards the door before making her way to it herself, glad to leave the dreaded conference room behind her. Cameron looked up sleepily, turning towards the door in a daze.

"Glad to see you could make it to the land of the living, Dr. Cameron." Wilson's amusement was apparent.

Cameron blinked a few times as her brain rebooted. "Oh!" She exclaimed, realizing that she was free to go and showing her enthusiasm by quickly standing up and exiting the room. The blonde halted as she saw the warning stuck to the door. "Asbestos?"

"House." He explained, letting the door fall closed behind them when they were outside.

"Huh." Allison uttered before going wherever she needed to be. Wilson raised his eyebrows in surprise, having expected her to at least issue a few death threats. Rather than being annoyed, irritated or even mad, both women seemed relieved to get out of there. Well, he couldn't blame them for that really, but still, he expected more than that.

It was also relatively strange to find Thirteen standing next to a sleeping Cameron. And then there was that peculiar moment before the brunette managed to wake her up. He squinted thoughtfully. Could it be that House was succeeding?

He shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his head. If House knew what he was thinking he would never get out of this strange phase of his.

* * *

"This has got to stop." Thirteen said when she and House were the last ones to leave diagnostics. He was in the process of picking up his bag and looked up at her sudden words, smiling when he realized that she was talking about his little stunt from the previous day.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, entirely unconvincing. Remy resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead stared straight at him.

"This, you, trying to hook Dr. Cameron and me up through ridiculous means." She answered, deciding to humor him and get it over with.

"Ah-hah!" He exclaimed. "So you wouldn't mind if I tried hooking you up through normal means?"

Thirteen remained silent instead of letting out the astounded 'what?!' she felt building up, "I _would_ mind."

"Well, that's too bad, because it's too late." House said cheerfully, pushing the door open and exiting the room. The brunette frowned worriedly, going after the limping man.

"Why is it too late?" She asked, keeping up with him as he walked.

"What? You haven't noticed the looks Cameron has been giving you?" He sounded like he was genuinely taken aback. It was a gamble because he had no idea if anything remotely interesting had happened in the conference room, but it would be totally worth it if something had happened. At the lack of response and the skeptical look he received he continued, "I can't fake the adoring looks she's been sending you."

"You're bluffing." She accused confidently.

"Am I?" He looked at her pointedly and saw the uncertainty form in her eyes. "The ER might need a pair of capable hands, maybe you should go see for yourself."

"Do you honestly think I'll follow your advise?"

"Yeah," House responded nonchalantly, "while you are convincing yourself that you both don't feel anything for each other, you'll take a look in the ER." He stood still when he reached the elevator. "Or live in denial, you seem pretty good at that."

She glared at him, not giving him the pleasure of a retort as she walked away.

* * *

Thirteen was glad House had headed home before her or else she was sure he would have made fun of her if he found her in the ER. She didn't even really know what she was doing there; she wasn't that curious to find out how exactly Cameron looked at her. And even as she thought about it she realized it was ridiculous. House had gotten to her yet again.

She let out a frustrated breath, turning around with the intent of heading home as well, but halting in the process when she saw a familiar blonde walk past her a good distance away. She followed her with her eyes, not quite sure what she was looking for.

As luck would have it, Allison looked around and spotted the brunette almost immediately. She smiled and sent her a small wave. Thirteen raised her own hand briefly in a greeting. To her Cameron was acting perfectly normal; no love struck gazes or adoring looks were involved. She even returned to work after the wave.

When Thirteen decided that she wasn't going to witness anything more spectacular, she started to walk away.

"Dr. Hadley!" _Damn._

"Yeah?" She turned around just in time to see Cameron jog towards her. "Any notes you need confirming?"

"No," she chuckled, "you?"

Remy shook her head, smiling slightly herself, "so what's up?"

"Would you like to go out for drinks some time?" She asked unblinkingly.

"Drinks?" Thirteen repeated incredulously, then mustered up an exasperated sigh. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, her smile betraying her words.

"Alright, fine." She relented, watching the smile turn just a tad wider. "You're paying," she paused, "and if it turns out a disaster you have to promise to be less intrusive."

"I can live with that." Cameron accepted happily.

After they had agreed on a date Remy made herself ready to head home. But before she opened the glass doors that led outside she noticed something odd about her reflection. Her smile fell. She had been smiling, however little and unnoticeable, all the way to the exit.

With an unbelieving shake of the head she pulled the door open.

* * *

**I know you would like to leave a review and share your thoughts, I can see it in your eyes~**


	5. The Usual

Thirteen opened her mouth to say something, hesitating if this was her misinterpretation or Allison's plan from the start. The confident smirk she was given left little room for the imagination however.

"This is what you call getting drinks?" She finally asked, glancing back and forth from Cameron to the little Italian place they were heading for.

"No, this is what I call getting a proper desert." When Remy didn't make an attempt to move, she linked their arms together and urged her to move towards the terrace of the restaurant. This had the desired effect of waking Thirteen from whatever thought she had gotten lost in. "I mean honestly, would you have accepted my invitation if I told you I was planning this?"

"I- no." Remy answered truthfully, wondering what this evening would lead to if she let the woman take over already. "What _are_ you planning?"

"Well, they have this amazing desert with honey, cinnamon-"

"That's not what I meant." She interrupted, seating herself after Cameron had picked a table at the edge of the terrace – one of the few available spots left. She made it a point not to notice how she was blindly following her.

"Then what did you mean?" Allison looked at the taller doctor questioningly.

"What are you doing with me?" She asked, knowing that there was no room for ambiguity or vague hints. "Why are you making an effort?" Cameron leaned on a hand as she watched Remy curiously, apparently contemplating her answers. She met the stare with one of her own.

"If you're trying to fix me, then I might as well leave now." She added when no answer came forth.

"Do you need fixing?" Despite Allison's serious words, a small smile crept onto her lips. Thirteen had to keep herself from getting too intrigued by the woman's odd behaviour.

"No." She answered steadfastly.

"That's settled then." As Cameron spoke she took the desert menu from the corner of the table and handed it to the brunette. She took it absentmindedly, still waiting for the answer she never received. When Allison noticed this, "you're interesting."

"I'm… interesting." Remy repeated, demanding clarification.

She nodded, "what kind of motivation would you rather want me to have? I've made friends with people far less interesting. You don't need a real reason to befriend someone."

"You do if said person tried to rid of you from the beginning onwards." Thirteen opened the menu and scanned her options.

"If there was no House, I would've continued to think you were a bitch and left it at that." In her pause the younger of the two had spotted what was no doubt Cameron's honey and cinnamon covered goodness, and she had to admit it looked really good. "But you're not." She looked up from her menu, not hiding her surprise, which soon turned into a disapproving shake of the head. Allison seemed to be entirely too amused by the conversation and the reactions she managed to provoke.

"Either you're secretly a very sadistic person or you know me better than you should." She couldn't suppress the smile she felt coming on at the laugh her remark had earned. It wasn't her intention to let the topic end in such a light-hearted manner, but she was helpless to heed to the other woman's infectious mood.

Allison's laughter died down quickly. The way Remy looked up at her through her eyelashes, smiling charmingly crookedly, took her breath away.

"Ladiez?" They both snapped out of their moment and looked up at the source of the accented voice; the waiter. He looked Italian with his black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes. "What will it be tonight?" He turned his eyes on Cameron, smiling pleasantly.

"I'll have the usual." The blonde conjured up a smile as she ordered, leaving Thirteen to wonder just how often she came around here.

"One usual coming right up." He said cheerfully, jotting it down on his notepad. "And for the other delightful lady?"

"Hm," she searched the menu for the name of the desert that had appealed the most to her, smiling disbelievingly when she found it, "I'll have the Usual as well."

When the waiter disappeared with a flirtatious wink or two Remy piped up, "this place is corny beyond words."

"Isn't it the best?" She asked, mimicking the waiter's accent and playful wink.

"That remains to be seen."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, or at least to Remy's surprise and to Allison's delight, 'dinner' wasn't entirely a disaster. After the rough start it actually became enjoyable. A lot of it was derived from one common aspect in their lives that they shared, House to be exact, but even without the mention of the annoying man it proved easy to converse with each other. And so they ended up straying at the restaurant a little longer, even after they had finished their desert.

"You actually compare monogamous relationships with rocky road?" Cameron asked incredulously.

"It's true." Thirteen shrugged.

"That's- well, I guess, but rocky road?" She repeated laughingly.

"I could compare it to the Usual from now on, if you like." The brunette smiled. "But coming home to the usual doesn't quite sound like you want to eat it alive."

"There's so much wrong with that metaphor I don't even know where to start." She leaned her arms on the table, closer to the other woman, bright smile never wavering. "You eat your monogamous counterparts alive?"

"Occasionally," Remy mimicked the movement and leaned forwards slightly as well, unwittingly lowering her voice, "when I get a craving for it."

Cameron had to swallow the sudden lump that had formed in her throat at the sensuous look Thirteen was directing at her and for a moment she was speechless. Her heartbeat sped up pleasantly as the brunette appeared to be approving of her reaction. It seemed as though the table was suddenly shrinking, the space between them diminishing, but maybe that was them leaning towards each other slowly.

The moment was quiet and perfect, so when Allison suddenly jumped in her chair Remy startled as well. She reached for her pocket, whispering a few curses, and finally pulled out a vibrating phone. Her face fell noticeably when she checked the caller id.

"House?" Remy guessed.

"No, worse, Robert." She denied the call and left it on the table in case he would be persistent and call again. When she realized she used his first name she corrected herself, "Chase."

"Then shouldn't you have taken it?" The way Cameron's expression took a turn for the worst made her regret asking the question.

"No, after the things he said and implied he should be surprised that I didn't burn his things." She missed the sympathetic look Thirteen shot her as she stared at the phone, recalling fragments from their brake up.

The phone vibrated again, but before Allison could reach for it Remy had taken it and waited a while before answering. She responded to Cameron's questioning look with a reassuring smile. "Hadley speaking." She answered the phone, letting out a deliberate breath.

"_Who?_" Chase asked, immediately suspicious. The brunette held the phone a short distance away from her face; still within hearing range.

"Oh shit. Al, this is your phone." With that she hung up, handing back the device to an astounded Cameron.

"What was _that_?" Allison's tone matched her expression.

"That was me, pissing off your ex." It took a while, but finally the blonde seemed to get what she had done and started laughing.

When they finally decided to leave, Cameron was pleased to note that whatever Chase had gotten into his head made him stop calling.

* * *

"This is me." Cameron looked out the window of the car briefly, starting to get a hunch as to why she was feeling disappointed that their outing was over. A plan formed in her mind. "Walk me?" She asked, turning her questioning eyes on the brunette.

"Why? Will you get lost if I don't?" Thirteen joked, aware that the blonde probably wanted to continue their outing inside. It was getting late however, and she had several other excuses at the ready; all disallowing her to follow her into her apartment.

Allison rolled her eyes playfully, "fine, be that way." She opened the door and got out, turning around to look back into the car. "I'll have you know you just missed the opportunity of a lifetime." Her eyes shone with delight as she took in the doubtful look Thirteen sent her. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." She added, throwing in another bright smile before she shut the door and headed for the building, taking out her keys along the way.

The brunette held the steering wheel in a death grip as she tried not to feel affected by Cameron's flirting, her eyes trained on the empty, dark road ahead. She reminded herself that the blonde had been nothing but irrational, intrusive, annoying, evasive and plain dubious. Thirteen let a strangled groan escape her lips. She was _irresistible_.

At the sound of the car door opening and closing Allison smiled in victory. She didn't bother to hide it when Thirteen caught up to her and waited along with her at the front door.

"What kind of opportunity?" Remy asked, the look in her eyes telling Cameron that she had a pretty good idea what was awaiting her. It wasn't the most original comeback she had ever made, but it certainly got her point across.

"Sorry, opportunities come and go, you just missed yours." Allison teased, opening the door. She stood in the door opening, waiting for Thirteen's no doubt cheeky reply. All she received however, was a gentle, knowing smile. The way she looked so carelessly happy in the dim lighting provided by the hallway made Cameron regret her words almost immediately. Her deviously clever plan to end the night as a date had suddenly increased in appeal, but was ruined by her own words.

She absentmindedly passed her teeth over her lower lip and looked off to the side, feeling Remy's eyes on her as she thought.

"Well, if you put it like that…" Cameron trailed off, looking up briefly as she took a step towards the brunette. The other woman's cheerful, observing expression had never wavered.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow when the blonde invaded her personal space with a flirtatious smile adorning her lips. All it took for Allison to contradict her own words was for her to linger around the doorstep and continue to return the playful banter. Her heart fluttered at the possibility that the woman might like her just that much. Their light-hearted moods remained while the shorter woman leaned in until they were sharing the air they breathed.

"This is the part where you're supposed to lean in the last twenty percent." She murmured, eyes trailing over the face so close to her own.

"Is that so?" Remy replied breathlessly, trying very hard not to inch closer. She could practically feel the warmth emanating from Cameron. "Wasn't it ten percent?"

"Wiseass." She muttered, reaching up so that their lips met in a kiss.

It caught Thirteen off guard for a second, but she happily reciprocated. Kissing a woman had always felt more subtle and softer to her, but the way Allison was tentatively moving her lips against her own was simply touching. The notion that it was because she had been forced to get to know Cameron's amiable personality first vaguely registered in the back of her mind.

The kiss ended entirely too soon for her liking. She would have stolen another, were it not for Cameron's heart-warming look distracting her long enough so that the shorter woman could back away bashfully.

Allison couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she leaned against the edge of the door momentarily, closing it slowly afterwards, all the while keeping her eyes locked on Remy's.

The door closed.

Remy released the breath she didn't know she was holding, snapping out of the trance she had been stuck in. With a small smile playing on her lips she headed back to her car.

Inside Cameron stood with her back against the door, staring into thin air. It had felt undeniably right, yet now that she had the time to think about it she was also undeniably shocked by the fact that she was harbouring romantic feelings towards another woman _and_ had acted upon those feelings.

_Whatever_. She decided, letting out a shaky breath before the giddy smile managed it's way onto her face again. It might've felt off, but wonderful. Something that good couldn't possibly be wrong.

* * *

**I wanted to clarify that I don't actually hate Chase. In fact, I think he's adorable in his own manly way. It's just that he becomes invisible in Thirteen's big, honking shadow. And the fact that he's in the way of Camteen should be enough reason to get rid of him. Foreman, however, is an entirely different story. It's no secret that I dislike him. A lot.**

**On a totally different, unrelated note; I thought it strange that everyone was calling Olivia Wilde a princess. I figured she was just that awesome or something. Imagine my surprise when I found out she was an actual princess.**

**Oh, and Ayoshen; Your comment made me laugh xD I'm really trying to make the *cough*action*cough* come at an appropriate time. You have no idea how often I was tempted with the two of them together. Alone in the conference room. Bored out of their minds. Together. I hope I didn't rush it in this chapter.**


	6. Clothed kisses are for sissies

House entered the cafeteria, searching for someone who's lunch he could leech off and eventually spotting his favorite closeted blonde doctor. She was talking to a woman who's name he couldn't remember, if he ever caught the name in the first place, but he marched over anyway. Within hearing range he stopped dead in his tracks.

"My lower back is killing me." Cameron complained, feebly rubbing the aforementioned place. "It's been insistent since this morning." House instantly sensed a opportunity, seating himself at a table close by. The people at the table willed him away with dirty looks, but he took no notice; he was too engrossed in eavesdropping.

"That time of the month, huh?" The other woman remarked.

"No, I'm not due for another week," she responded, "it's been coming and going for days. Maybe it's stress."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're in a hospital," the unknown woman began, "get it checked out."

"Maybe I will." A pause followed and House imagined that the stranger shot Cameron a disapproving look. "Alright. I'll see if anyone's available in the clinic after my shift ends."

"Good, now, are you going to eat your pudding?" House grinned, no longer paying attention to what they were saying and instead praising himself for another brilliant plan put together.

* * *

"Thirtyone." House singsonged, effectively catching Thirteen's attention. "You are hereby relieved from," he trailed off, trying to read the papers she was going through, but eventually shrugging, "whatever you're doing."

She frowned at him in suspicion, "why?"

"You're needed in the clinic." He blinked at her prettily. Well, at least it was supposed to be pretty.

"Why?" She asked again, disturbed at the strange mood House was in.

"Because Cuddy will go Royal Pain in the Ass on us all if you don't sacrifice your precious correspondence time." He explained airily, twirling his cane in a hand. "And you know how big and royal her ass is."

She sighed, putting away the files she had been leafing through and got up from her seat.

House turned to look out the window, up into the sky, as he clapped his hands together dramatically, "God, if you let this happen I'll cure a lot more people," he frowned for a moment, thinking, "with a smile."

* * *

Cameron rubbed her neck as she walked to the main desk, "James, right?" She asked the brown haired man sitting behind the desk.

He nodded, smiling politely at her, "Dr. Cameron, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there's a doctor available within the hour? I kinda need an appointment." She lowered her hand.

"No, there isn't." He said, knowing the answer without actually searching the computer. He shrugged sympathetically at the disappointed look he received. "Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed, startling Cameron slightly, "there is actually! A doctor just came in to lessen the load, she should be available soon. I'm sure she'll help you out if you wait a while."

"That's great, thanks James." She returned his smile before seating herself with a relieved sigh.

* * *

Thirteen ignored the fact that Cameron was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, steering clear from any potential public displays of affection, and headed for the desk to receive her next file. She received none however, and instead had the nurse behind the desk point at the lovely blonde she had been hoping to avoid, telling her that she was the next patient.

Allison seemed surprised as well, her eyes widening when she switched glances between the nurse and herself.

Remy sighed, motioning for the doctor to follow as she started for the exam room. Once both were inside the room, a strange silence befell them in which they avoided eye contact.

"What seems to be the problem?" Thirteen finally asked, easily voicing the routine question. She noticed how Cameron was wearing civilian clothes and had to be here on her own time.

"I've been experiencing pain in my lower back for the last few days," Cameron began, knowing what kind of examination was about to follow, "I'm guessing it's caused by a combination of bad posture, alteration of daily routine and stress."

Thirteen met the shorter woman's eyes, almost afraid to ask the next question. Cameron beat her to it.

"Look, I can come back at another time, when a doctor is available who I'm not involved with." It might have been too early in the relationship - if there even was a relationship to speak of - for jealousy, but the thought of another man or woman feeling up the blonde was impressively unattractive to Remy.

"No," Thirteen surprised herself as well as Cameron with her reply, "we're both here now, let's get it over with."

"O-okay," Allison managed to utter, taken aback but not unwilling. "Do you want me to…?" She gestured to her shirt.

Remy nodded, averting her eyes politely while the other doctor turned her back on her and started to strip. It should have been a dream come true, having the gorgeous blonde stripping before her – she looked up in time to see the expanse of Cameron's back being revealed – and it was. It was also going to be torture that she could look but not _see_ and could touch but not _feel_. She swallowed, unable to tear her eyes away when Allison hesitated about pulling down her jeans.

Cameron jumped when she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, "it's okay, leave them on."

"But-" she started to protest, stopping as soon as she saw Thirteen's smoldering blue eyes, "okay."

"Bend over, slowly." Cameron complied, feeling the hand on her shoulder trail down along her spine as she did so, halting in the small of her back. Another hand joined the one on her spine, pressing into the flesh as they searched for any abnormalities. Allison momentarily forgot about the procedure and instead let her thoughts wonder towards the brunette. Her touch was gentle, warm, almost electrifying. It was unlike the rough, demanding touch she had imagined she would have. "Come back up." She straightened her back. The hands vanished and reappeared on her shoulders. There should have been nothing remotely sensuous about this situation, yet she couldn't help it when her body flushed with warmth.

"It's nothing serious." The hands disappeared, allowing her to turn around and face Thirteen. She looked perfectly normal, were it not for the slack expression and those darkened eyes. "You're just tense. Probably caused by the circumstances and stress you mentioned."

"Could you…?" Cameron didn't dare finish the question. "I mean, I know it'll eventually go over by itself, but I'm dying to get rid of the pain." It was the truth.

Remy opened her mouth to decline, but couldn't find the words to do so. It was too tempting to touch, _feel_ the other woman. "Lie down."

Allison smiled in thanks, doing as she was told. Eventually she had to bite back a moan when those hands set to work, pressing and stroking in all the right places, but in no way getting demanding. There was the issue of those hand spreading and ghosting across her skin where she knew they didn't have to, but she ignored it, too caught up in the wonderful feeling of the tension dissipating.

Allison's bra was getting in the way at one point, but Remy refused to unclip it, instead massaging her way around or under it.

"This is a bad idea." Thirteen finally admitted after Cameron had released a dull whimper. She stopped the massage, resting her hands on top of the examination table.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked, turning slightly on her side to look the other woman in the eye. She was obviously struggling with all kinds of emotions.

"Us," she blurted out, "with House around to follow our every move, making fun of everything we supposedly do together, trying to hook us up every chance he gets." She closed her eyes, frowning in bitter frustration.

Allison sat up, scooting closer to the taller woman until she was standing between her legs, "would it be that bad if he knew?"

"No, he would eventually get tired of us and move on." She shook her head, only opening her eyes when she felt hands come to rest on her cheeks. She came face to face with empathetic blue eyes.

"What's bothering you?"

"We're barely an 'us,' we can still turn back." Thirteen forwent desperation and let determination settle instead. "You can still escape."

"Escape? Is this about your Huntington's?" She started to idly run her thumb across the other's cheekbone.

"No- yes- it's part of it. Of all the people you could've fallen for, I'm the worst possible choice. I'll only end up hurting you one way or another." She never took her eyes off Cameron's as she said this.

"Isn't that for me to find out?" She started to diminish the distance between them. "I want to find out," she whispered. Cameron had come across nothing but warnings and threats, yet when she ignored those she only found pleasure - in every sense of the word.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Thirteen lowered her voice as well, unable to resist the pull and inching closer as well.

"I hope not." With those last few words they finally kissed. It wasn't nearly as carefree, light and tentative as their previous kiss, now laden with promises, carefully built up yearning and fervor. It soon turned passionate and openmouthed, but nowhere near desperate. Tongues met and instinctively Remy let her arms wrap around the partially naked woman.

Allison finally felt free to show her pleasure through a moan, pleased that Thirteen pulled her in closer afterwards and intensified the kiss.

The door slammed open, "Dr. Camer-on?" The shout started out urgent but turned hesitant and questioning towards the end.

Thirteen pulled back, turning around to send away whoever had interrupted them and coming face to face with-

"James?" Cameron removed herself from the brunette, much to her disappointment, and pulled on her blouse, only further adding to her disappointment. The nurse looked on slack jawed, processing and probably saving the situation for future reference.

"What do you want?" Remy demanded, getting tired of the man ogling her woman so obviously. Allison smiled at the protectiveness in the brunette's voice as she finished buttoning up her blouse, moving on to her sweater.

"Hu- ha-" he swallowed, shaking off the thoughts that had no doubt occupied his mind, "House is on his way. Right now."

"That son of a…" Thirteen let the insult trail off, realizing that they must have been had. Again. The only difference was that whatever House had been expecting had happened. "Nothing happened, understand?"

He nodded, comprehending even though he didn't know what was going on. House took this moment to barge in, by which time Cameron was already fully dressed and leaning against the examination table nonchalantly. The infamous doctor eyed everyone in the room, noticing the flustered expression of the nurse and the tense atmosphere.

"How's her back?" He asked Thirteen, baffling Allison. She had only mentioned it to maybe two persons the entire day and he knew about it? She was seriously starting to consider ASL. Even though House would probably hire someone who could understand and find out what she was saying anyway.

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to say," Thirteen shot back.

"Boy!" House turned to James. "What did you barge in to?"

"Nothing sir," he motioned towards the scene, "I found them like this."

"Then why are you lighting up like a Christmas light in December?"

"I-I don't know sir," he stuttered at the inquisitive stare House was directing at him. Finally the older man rolled his eyes and fixed his stare on Cameron and Thirteen.

"This isn't over," he promised before exiting the room.

James heaved a relieved sigh, "I have to get back to work." He practically ran from the room, leaving the two women by themselves.

Thirteen turned to Cameron, who was remaining surprisingly cool. "Ready to face Hell?" The brunette asked.

"You know it." Allison smirked.

* * *

**There's probably so much wrong with this chapter that those of you who do know how everything works probably don't know where to begin. I apologize for that, but it's besides the point. Plot is the point. And plot likes this idea. Although James the Extra's role became bigger than intended.**

**There are some similarities showing between this story and the Plan; not sure if that's a good thing though. Tell me what you think so I can put on the right track.**

**Actually, I'll be happy if you share your thoughts on just about anything. Anything about the story that is, to improve my writing.**


	7. But who's keeping scores?

"Could you do me please?"

Thirteen looked up from her locker, spotting Cameron barely a meter away with her back facing towards her, zipper of a particularly nice dress hanging open. It revealed just enough skin to be tempting.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, surely having misinterpreted the question.

"My zipper," Cameron turned her head to the side, trying to make eye contact, "could you pull it up for me?"

"Oh," Remy laughed weakly, reaching out for said zipper but ending up trailing her fingers across the smooth skin she found there instead. Ever since the massage she had caught herself imagining how the blonde would react to her touch under different circumstances. Circumstances preferably involving a lot less clothing and a closed off space. It was hard to ignore those thoughts during these 'help me with my zipper, will you?' times and it made the real thing a whole lot more irresistible.

Cameron frowned in confusion when she felt the lingering touch between her shoulder blades, nowhere near the zipper.

Thirteen squeezed her eyes shut in a prolonged blink, banishing the pictures her mind kept conjuring up. Allison wasn't ready for that yet. They hadn't been together longer than two weeks for God's sake. She pulled the zipper up swiftly, wanting nothing more than to do just the opposite and figuring that getting it over quickly was the way to go.

In a strange moment of weakness she searched the shorter woman's profile for any indication that this had been an obscure hint of some kind. The puzzled look she came across disillusioned her immediately. Of course it wasn't.

Her eyes were drawn down to Cameron's lips when they parted to say something, "Are you okay?"

"Headache," she passed a hand over her forehead, turning her attention away from temptation and towards her locker, "just tired," she muttered. A foreign hand came to rest on her upper arm.

"Maybe you should sleep it off in the on-call room before you go back to work." Cameron suggested, seeing the way Thirteen was staring off into space.

Thirteen closed her locker and shied away from the touch, "I'll be fine," she responded unconvincingly, chancing a look into the blonde's eyes, "see you tomorrow."

Cameron's eyebrows raised at the look she received before the other doctor made herself scarce. She had come across it once before in the exam room during the rather steamy consultation. At the time there had been an obvious reason for her to respond like that and she herself couldn't deny how it had affected her too. Now however, it seemingly came out of nowhere.

Alright, maybe she had been asking for it when she requested help with her zipper. And by all means it was flattering that she reacted that much, but if she would shut her out like that every time she got urges, then, well, perhaps she should do something about it.

Her cheeks heated at the unexpected thought. It was getting time for her to see how deep her feelings really went.

* * *

"I know something you don't!" House exclaimed happily, practically jumping Cameron who came out of the ladies room.

"Jesus, House!" Cameron clutched at her heart.

"Hm, usually the ladies compare me to God," he said, suddenly a lot more serious, "but Jesus works fine too."

"What do you want?" She ignored the comment, moving out of the doorway.

"Why do you assume I want something?" He asked in an exaggerated wounded tone. "Can't I just talk to my favourite immunologist?"

Cameron's immediate response was a sceptical look, "you _always_ want something."

House shrugged offhandedly, "there's always something to want."

"Which brings me back to my previous question; what do you want?"

"I don't want anything." He frowned thoughtfully, looking off to the side. "Well, technically I _want_ to see your reaction after I tell you how desperately Thirteen wants _you_." He gasped animatedly, turning his eyes back on Cameron. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Excuse me?" She blinked a little harder as she processed the information. Did he know _everything_? ASL didn't sound nearly as effective as she first thought it would; she'd have to move to the other side of the country to escape House's ever watchful eyes.

"Let me tell you a story about a bisexual girl, let's call her Angelina Jolie for convenience's sake," House began, throwing his arm around Cameron's shoulders as he started walking towards a random direction. If it wasn't for the curiosity she felt towards the explanation, she would've thrown the arm off. "She finds herself falling in love with another girl so innocent and caring that birds and squirrels appear as soon as she starts breathing out melodiously. Let's call her Scarlett Johansson."

Cameron rolled her eyes at the not so subtle secret identities.

"They end up in a relationship thanks to Tom Cruise, who has been trying to hook them up because he is just that awesome." Cameron scoffed, but House kept ignoring her reactions. "Angie starts experiencing dangerous, naughty emotions around Scarlett and tries to suppress them by throwing herself onto her work." Ah, so that was how he knew. "What she doesn't know however, is that Scarlett isn't as innocent as she seems; having had kinky exhibitionistic sex in all kinds of crazy places with her ex-prince."

"What are you getting at House?" She tried snapping him out of his little fantasy world, peeling off the arm from her shoulders, his touch turning nastier as more sexual related words left his mouth.

"All I'm saying is that Angie and Scarlett should cut the crap and have kinky exhibitionistic sex," he said matter-of-factly, "preferably in Tom's office."

"I think Tom's just a desperate hormonal teenager with too much time on his hands and should get over himself."

"So you don't deny that Angie and Scarlett would look good together naked?" House was enjoying himself way too much.

"I doubt they wouldn'tnot look good together," House's grin widened and Cameron had to suppress another roll of the eyes, "but they aren't. If they were it would be all over the news." As soon as the words had left her mouth Allison started to doubt if she should have said anything at all. He would find out eventually anyway, better on their terms than on his.

She shook her head, unable to come up with a proper game plan and feeling a headache coming on. Before House could continue pestering her she continued, "look, I didn't get much sleep last night and I have a lot of work to do, so if you don't have anything useful to say, bye."

"Bye?" House repeated, almost disappointed at the lack of imagination behind the word.

"Okay." Cameron agreed, walking off.

_Cameron: 12, House: 5032._

* * *

"Cameron! Just the woman we needed." House stood up from his place behind the desk.

Allison had entered his office after noticing the adjourning room was empty. She had been paged with the message that she was urgently needed. Of course the chance of it being true was very, very small these days, but if it was the case then she'd never forgive herself for not coming.

"Well, actually Angie needs you," he exaggerated a wink towards the blonde before turning to the other occupant of the room, "but that's between us. Right Thirteen?"

Cameron followed House's gaze and saw that Remy was indeed standing in the corner, arms folded and face unreadable. When the brunette came across her questioning look she just shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as clueless."

"You have thirty seconds." Allison said, turning to House.

"They're making a mess." He stated, suddenly turning serious.

"You want me to help with the diagnosis?" Cameron asked carefully.

"In a way." House answered dubiously. "This," he grabbed an envelope from his desk, "contains the correct diagnosis."

"You know what he's suffering from?" Thirteen asked incredulously, but on second thought not all that surprised.

"Yes, and I'll be more than happy to share it with you if-"

"No." Remy said, anticipating the request. Cameron studied the woman before comprehending why House wanted her there as well. Alone. With Thirteen. It was a small price to pay if it would save a life, especially since the crew was screwing up. The brunette caught the look she was sending her. "Don't tell me you're actually considering it?"

Allison turned her guilty eyes back to House, "what did you have in mind?"

"No, forget it," Thirteen headed for the door and pulled it open, "whatever it is you want, Allison will have to manage on her own." With those last words she was gone.

"Interesting," he commented, grinning from ear to ear, "you both automatically assumed that I wanted you two to do something inappropriate."

Cameron made her way over to properly face him off, "didn't you?"

"Yeah," he waved around the envelope as he talked, "but apparently Angie wasn't desperate enough."

"Well, you know what they say." Allison said, pressing her lips together as she eyed House.

"What _do_ they say, _Allison_?" He asked, receiving the reaction he had hoped for. She looked up at him with slightly widened eyes; Remy had called her Allison. She quickly managed to recover however, snatching the envelope from his hands before literally running out the door.

"Gotta run!" She yelled at a dumbstruck House, catching up to Thirteen who had only barely made it to the end of the hallway.

Remy took the envelope she was handed. She looked up in time to see Cameron wink at her before she walked off. She didn't need to ask how she had managed to get the letter – the way she ran out of House's office said enough. Smiling, she opened the envelope and was surprised to actually find the answer written on a piece of paper.

_Cameron: 13, House: 5032._

* * *

"Déjà vu." Thirteen said plainly after Cameron walked into the supply closet.

The blonde looked genuinely surprised at seeing her there, almost immediately backing up into the door and glancing into the hallway. No House in sight. She remained standing there, in the doorway, watching the other doctor grab something from the shelves before stalking over to her. She came to a halt unnecessarily close to the shorter woman.

"Did you follow me in here?" She asked, her eyes trailing down Allison's face.

"No," Cameron swallowed, becoming aware of where those eyes strayed, "we're in the hallway," she felt the need to remind her.

Thirteen looked up briefly, confirming that they were indeed standing in plain sight, before settling here eyes back on Cameron. Smirking salaciously, she grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back into the closet.

* * *

Remy covered up her laugh by coughing into her hand as she exited the supply closet, earning herself a glare from Allison.

"It isn't funny," she rubbed at her neck, annoyed, "how am I supposed to explain a hickey when I'm supposedly not seeing anyone?"

"Carpet burn." Thirteen offered, lowering her hand when she failed to hide her amusement.

"In my neck?!" Cameron asked exasperatedly, gesturing to her collar with the hand that had been previously covering the slowly forming bruise.

Thirteen tilted her head to the side and shrugged, realizing they had drawn eyes due to the blonde's exclamation. Unable to continue being irritated with the woman when she behaved like that, she just shook her head and took out her ponytail.

"I'll be seeing you tonight." Cameron threatened, the harmless expression on her face contradicting her tone.

Remy raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Allison's retreating figure. She was looking rather forward to it.

* * *

**Miyuve; Well, don't just leave me hanging, tell me what kind of mistakes I made! xD I've been dying to hear what kind of details I got wrong, but nobody seems willing to tell me. Or maybe they are and they just… don't.**

**By the way, I've made some fanart of the TV show as well. Should you be familiar with deviantart, go check out Kiwiphoenix (don't ask). [/shameless self promotion]**

**Next chapter: The end! Then I'll finally be able to focus all my attention on the Plan.**


	8. The end of the beginning of the end

A/N: Rating changed for obvious reasons. Should you want to avoid any girlsecks, then take the line "Take it off" (LoL) as your cue to protect your fragile young mind and skip to the next scene. I should also warn you that I'm extremely inexperienced at writing these particular scenes, so go easy on me. If it wasn't for my *aherm* 'friend's approval' I probably wouldn't have even posted it.

* * *

"I'm never going to be able to listen to 'Hallelujah' normally again." Allison commented laughingly, entering Remy's apartment after she had opened the door for her. It had been raining, so she was quick to strip herself of her dripping coat.

"What? You never had sex in a giant mechanical owl before?" Remy laughed, kicking off her shoes but leaving on her jacket as she made her way towards the kitchen to get some refreshments. "I'm shocked."

"I never really considered it," Cameron went along, entering the kitchen just in time to see Thirteen rummaging around the fridge, "after fighting crime I usually plonk onto the couch and watch something mind numbing."

"There goes my image of an adventurous Allison." She said dramatically before looking over the door of the fridge. "Do you want something alcoholic or plain?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." She replied, leaning against the kitchen counter as she ran a hand through her moist hair. Remy's smile fell slightly when she realized that she had a wet, casual Cameron standing in her apartment, but she caught herself quickly before another Yesterday Night occurred.

"Oooh," she called, pulling out a half finished bottle of piña colada, "adventurous Allison."

Cameron watched on as Thirteen started to pour them their drinks, similarly noticing how Remy's partially wet hair was making her look like a pinup model. The fact that she was still wearing her leather jacket registering second. She didn't have much knowledge on leather, but wet leather couldn't be right.

"Your jacket is wet." She stated the obvious, taking the beverage when it was handed to her.

"Yeah, rain does that to you." Remy commented humorously, sipping her drink as she watched Allison over the rim of her glass.

Cameron managed to raise an unimpressed eyebrow through her smile, "you should take it off." She raised her own glass to her lips and drank.

"You should take off your jeans." Thirteen deduced, sending Cameron into a coughing fit when she choked on her piña colada. Remy laughed at the incredulous look she was sent, "hey, don't look at me, they're wet too. I'm only following your logic."

"That was cruel." She wheezed, clearing her throat. "God, that burns."

"Hold on." The brunette put away her glass and took out a new one, filling it with water. "Here," she traded the alcohol for the glass of water.

Cameron took it gratefully, downed half of it in one go and sighed in relief afterwards.

"What? No thank you?" She asked playfully, taking the glass back and leaving it on the counter with the rest. Allison wanted to counter the remark, but then she noticed how close Thirteen was standing. So close and wet and gorgeous and smirking. Before she consciously realized what she had done, she was pressing her lips against Remy's, pulling her closer by the neck. Her wet shoulders were slowly soaking her sleeves.

"Take it off." She muttered against her lips, barely backing out of the kiss. It amused her to no end that the other woman obeyed almost immediately and struggled to get the obstructing leather cloth off. It was soon tossed carelessly onto the floor. The amusement was quickly replaced by something else entirely when the kiss deepened and searching hands grasped for her waist.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that those hands reached to undo her jeans, especially after she had demanded she take off the jacket, but it did. The resulting gasp was taken as permission to enter her mouth and despite her feeble protest, tongues met eagerly.

All thoughts about complaining melted away when those hands, instead of managing the disappearing trick down the front of her jeans, slid upwards; one to massage a clothed breast and the other to reach around and pull her closer.

Cameron moaned in approval, tangling her hands in humid hair to further intensify the kiss. At the encouraging sound Remy slipped her right hand under the blonde's shirt, foregoing the bra and settling on bare, sensitive flesh. Allison arched her back into the touch, not having felt so wonderfully violated in ages. Though it wasn't so much violating as she was consenting, but the way Thirteen got so dominant in the matter of seconds was simply liberating.

Then it hit her. Quite literally so, because she was pushed up against the wall when she apprehended her behaviour. Remy had to be yearning for this moment for quite a while if she was able to switch moods so fast.

Thirteen nipped at her lower lip before she broke the kiss, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down her jaw.

"Nn," Allison let out a strangled pant when she felt the brunette start to tweak, pinch and tease, "don't stop." With irony she noted how she had faked those fateful words once when this all started. Those thoughts were quickly tossed aside as Remy latched onto her pulse point, her hand declining down into the front of her jeans.

"Oh _God_." She breathed as fingers passed through her folds. It was too much. The woman was overwhelming her with all kinds of sensations so fast, she almost felt the need to stop and slow down. Almost. Instead she just held on tighter, dropping a hand to the back of Remy's shirt so she could properly grasp something without hurting her.

Thirteen was delirious with pleasure as she felt legs spread and wrap around her. She let the realization dawn on her that she was having sex with Allison in her kitchen, throwing fuel on the already brightly burning fire.

Backing away from her neck, she settled for watching the blonde's expression in the throws of passion, almost forgetting where she left her hand when she saw the smouldering look she was given. She entered her with two fingers easily, marvelling at how slick she was.

Cameron squeezed her eyes shut as she threw her head back against the wall, lips parted to allow a silent scream.

Never had Remy thought that they would end up like this, creating a rhythm together to reach one's high, her hips moving in synch with her own. It was nowhere near what she was thinking when she entered the supply closet and threw a haphazard greeting towards the blonde. In fact, she had been thinking the exact opposite. But now, as she watched Cameron struggle for air under her merciless touch, she couldn't imagine it going any other way.

She leaned forwards, catching those quivering lips with her own, letting the kiss turn sloppy with desire. The experience was unbearably sweet; her breath coming harshly against her cheek, her body writhing helplessly against her own, those hands grasping onto her for dear life.

With reluctance she admitted that Allison Cameron had succeeded in worming her way into her heart.

She snapped her eyes open, only now realizing that they were in the _kitchen,_ not making love, but – for lack of better terms - fucking. Suddenly everything she had done so far started to feel more and more inappropriate and thoughts about making it right filled her mind.

"What are you doing?" Allison whimpered when lips disappeared and those wonderful finger left their rightful place, leaving her feeling strangely empty and immensely dissatisfied.

"Bed. Now." She demanded, disentangling reluctantly but quickly, impatiently leading the blonde towards the room where the aforementioned piece of furniture was situated.

Cameron couldn't fathom what was wrong with where they were now. It was a perfectly private kitch- oh. She didn't bother to complain though, because roaming hands never left her and before she knew it a door closed behind them and soft material pressed into her back.

* * *

Allison woke to find herself in a strange environment and for the briefest of moments she panicked. Then the body pressing into her back shifted, alerting her to the presence, and along came the memories of last night, flooding back to her. Her limbs filled with a pleasant warmth at the recollection.

The hand resting on her stomach flexed before gently stroking the smooth expanse. The gloriously naked body behind her inched closer and she felt lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"Are you awake?" The warm air that accompanied the whispered words sent shivers down her spine.

"I am now." She stretched lazily in the embrace, inadvertently pressing herself further into Remy, before deciding that turning around was just as good. There she met clear blue eyes, observing her with amusement. The way her hair had been made messy by sleeping and _other activities_ made her look all the more attractive and Cameron found herself thinking that she looked incredibly _good_ without all the walls she put up at work.

Before she could think twice about kissing her good morning the brunette started talking, "that's good, because your mobile has been going off for over half an hour."

"What?" Allison asked distractedly, the meaning of the words sinking in when the sound of a vibrating mobile snapped her out of her distracting thoughts. "Oh shit!" She scrambled to get up, taking the upper layer of the sheets with her as she set out to search the offending device.

Remy rolled onto her back, relaxing blissfully while she watched the blonde search the room to no avail.

"Where are my jeans?" She asked desperately, hearing her mobile going off but unable to locate it properly. She practically jumped on them after Thirteen motioned to somewhere behind her, quickly fishing out the device and checking the caller id before answering.

"_Where are you?_" Chase demanded angrily, "_I've been waiting for over an hour!_" She quickly checked the time on her mobile and closed her eyes briefly as she chastised herself for forgetting to meet him. They were supposed to be giving each other their stuff back.

"I forgot, I'm sorry." This piqued the brunette's interest. So she mimicked her lover's previous actions, wrapping the white sheet around her torso, and made her way over to the petite doctor.

"_Don't lie to me, I've been to your place, you're not home._" There was a pause in which Thirteen kneeled behind her and wrapped her arms and sheet around Cameron. The blonde accepted the embrace, leaning backwards with a quiet sigh. "_Are you with her?_" He asked tentatively.

"Her?" Allison wondered out loud. Of course she was, but how could he possibly know?

A tired breath, "_I saw you with Thirteen in the locker room, flirting and exchanging panties."_

"Exchanging _what_?" She asked incredulously. That hadn't happened. Ever. Probably wasn't going to too. "That's impossible. When?"

Meanwhile Remy was catching bits and pieces of the conversation, frowning at the 'exchanging panties' part.

"_While we were together Allison, do you have any idea how much it hurt for me to find you two like that?_"

"Look, Robert, I never cheated on you," she turned in Thirteen's embrace, wanting nothing more than to disappear in her arms at the moment. The brunette complied, confused and unable to decide how she was supposed to react when she discovered it was Chase on the phone. "House was pulling another prank on us."

"_I… so I…?_" He let the question trail off.

"Yes, not that it matters anymore." She nuzzled into the other woman's neck, letting her sheet slide as she was enveloped into the hug more tightly. It was no difficult task for Remy to pick up on the vulnerable tone she was speaking in. "I'm with someone else now."

"_Can I… I'll call you back later, okay?_" His voice was barely coherent, because of the bad signal or because he was struggling with his emotions was unclear.

"Okay." She replied meekly, flipping her cell shut when she was met with silence.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Just… hold me for a while longer." Tears blurred her vision, not because she regretted her actions, but for good times lost. Their break-up was harsh and uncalled for, but that didn't make the relationship they had a bad one. It couldn't be fixed however, nor did she want it to. Now a wonderful woman sat with her on the floor, comforting her for reasons that she probably didn't even understand. She smiled through her tears; they had each other now.

Thirteen covered the blonde with the sheets properly and kissed her temple reassuringly. She didn't know why she wanted to comfort her or why exactly Allison was breaking down. Nor did she know how it all came to this, but she did know that this was where she wanted to be and that there was no way back. It had all changed irreversibly.

One chapter of their life had ended and another began.

* * *

"Al?" Remy called, picking up an article of clothing from a drawer that had been left open.

Allison stopped brushing her teeth for a second, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember the panties in your locker?"

"Of course, why?"

"Why did you keep them?"

* * *

**Haha, a chapter of their life has ended, haha. *cough***

**I realize the ending is left unsatisfied in the 'House finding out' area, but I've decided to make this a prequel to the Plan. There are a lot of inconsistencies though, so bear with me until I have the time and patience to rewrite some scenes. **

**Now that I said it, knowing me, I'll probably never get to it. But let's ignore that. In fact, forget I said anything at all.**

**ps. They went to see Watchmen, for those of you who were wondering about the mechanical owl comment. The chapter's title is also the name of it's themesong I believe.**


End file.
